


（堂良）祝好（十二）

by nikesi9090



Series: 祝好 [12]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikesi9090/pseuds/nikesi9090





	（堂良）祝好（十二）

许珊珊的母亲找来警局的时候，孟鹤堂正在收拾东西准备去附中找几个老师同学了解些细节。

“警察先生，你一定要抓到害我女儿的凶手啊，我女儿，我女儿她好命苦啊”那个妇人看起来很憔悴，面无血色的样子让人心里很不舒服。

许珊珊的母亲后来哽咽着诉说了一些他们的情况，还带来了许珊珊的日记本希望可以对案情有所帮助。

－九月一日 晴

我终于考上了师大附中，听说成绩好的话可以直升高中部，还可以直接保送师大呢！我一定会好好学习的，我现在不能赚钱，只能好好学习来报答妈妈了。这些年，她知道很辛苦。

……

－十月十三日 小雨

不知道为什么，来这个班级已经一个多月了，可我没有交到朋友，他们似乎都不喜欢我。为什么呢？我想不明白……

……

－十月二十五日 晴

今天我终于鼓起勇气去办公室找郑老师了，他好温柔，很细心的给我讲了那道三角函数的题。他真的很厉害，很难的题目他说出来就那么简单呢？

……

－十二月七日 大雪

今天的雪很大，一进学校我就看见郑老师了。远远的看着他，他的背影真的很宽阔呢。他似乎缺一条围巾，我准备织一条给他。

孟鹤堂叹了口气，少女怀春的的心绪全都显露在字句间，，再回想着这个少女已经离世，这其中的差距让孟鹤堂不断嗟叹着。

－一月二十八日 阴

围巾已经织好很久了，今天终于鼓足勇气送给他啦！郑老师笑起来真好看，看着他，我似乎就能看到光，看到希望，看到未来。

……

－二月十四号 雨

今天真的爆炸惊喜，我出门闲逛居然可以见到郑老师！他还带我喝了东西，我们聊了很多他大学时候的事情，感觉现在的我，不是他的学生，更想他的朋友。挨晚的时候我没带伞，他还送我回家。我们在一把单人伞下，离得很近，我似乎都能感受到他的呼吸。

－四月十八

她们怎么会知道！她们到底要干嘛！我该怎么办！我该去找郑老师吗？可是…找了又有什么用呢…我该怎么办！谁来帮帮我！

－六月五号

今天又是被打的一天呢～哈哈，小棍子挥下来的破风声我现在都似乎听的到。我已经不想反抗了，就这样吧。至少，他还在。

后面日记的内容基本上无差，都是被欺凌的绝望和无助。透过日记本，孟鹤堂似乎能回到许珊珊当时的情景里 感受来着这个姑娘的悲伤。

孟鹤堂第二天就去了学校，带回了日记本上出现频率最高的两个人。一个是所谓的郑老师，还有一个是带头欺负许珊珊的女生，叫范彬。

“你在学校带头霸凌许珊珊，这点你是否承认。”

孟鹤堂坐在桌子的一头，拿着笔记本做记录。另一头的女生似乎不是很在乎的样子，一副天不怕地不怕的模样，很无所谓的说，“谁？啊…前两天跳楼的那个啊。不好意思，我跟她不熟，不知道你在说什么。”

孟鹤堂皱着眉看着她，继续说“根据许珊珊的日记本，我们有证据怀疑你参与许珊珊的霸凌事件，而这个事件与她坠楼的事密切相关，请你谨慎回答。”

“警察叔叔 她可是自杀，就算我以前是欺负过她，那跟我也没什么关系。”范彬明显有些慌。孟鹤堂看着她的眼睛，说“自不自杀的还没确定，就算她是自杀，我们也有证据怀疑你是其中重要的主导因素。”

“凭什么！”女孩儿突然站起来，“许珊珊这个小贱人，活着的时候就会到处招蜂引蝶，死了还想拖我下水！”


End file.
